


【银土同级生】MESSAGE

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock
Summary: 银土同级生设定（不懂日本体制所以仿照中国高中），除了恋爱其他技能MAX的银时X点背体质的老是碰上奇怪事情的土方简介：高中开学当天就被一群混混围攻的土方十四郎觉得自己真是倒霉透顶了。他正准备反击，没想到被一个银色天然卷的家伙给“救”了？热心同学坂田银时也没想到，开学时随手救下的小男生...和自己表白了？！





	1. Chapter 1

A市，银魂中学。

寂静了一个暑期的中学门前此刻停满了各种型号的豪车，从校门头尾相连延伸至周围居民区外的大道上。

拥挤的车道和吵嚷的人声中，穿过一位穿着白色短袖校服，下身是深色校裤和限量球鞋的银发少年，简单的校服在他身上却如同贴身定制般靓眼，吸引了一圈视线。

而这位引起小范围骚动的人则浑然不知，或是早已习惯。他快步跑向教学楼，嘴里仿佛念念有词着什么。

“啊..该死的高杉那个死矮子！还有假发坂本！说好的作业今天提前给我带到学校里来呢？！现在居然说什么弄掉了？！艹！”坂田银时快步转过楼道口，身影干净利落。他快速看了眼手机时间，继续向楼梯往上，“一会见面了一定要揍他们一顿！”

为了保证安静的学习氛围，银魂中学位于A市郊区位置。虽是郊区，校门口就有地铁站，而中学周围的地已被学校集团收购，建了教师宿舍和独栋的居民楼盘售卖。  
顺着校门口向右走一个街区则是一片商业区，影院、KTV、小吃街和餐馆等等应有尽有，位置可谓十分优越。

当然，同样优越的还有其常年高居同市第一的重本率，几乎每年必出的省状元，和令人望而生退的高学杂费。

这样一所顶尖中学，自然落在外人口中即为所谓的“贵族中学”。这里的学生非富即贵，出生即比别人高了一段领跑线。  
与部分所谓贵族中学只要交钱就可以进不同，这里的学生大多是真正的、通过正规入学考试筛选进入。

新高一的教室位于五楼，坂田银时数着楼层，路过三楼露台时，飞奔的步伐却逐渐减慢，最后停了下来。

...不太对劲。

本该冲向教室补作业的坂田银时停了下来，气息还有些不稳。他望向露台的黑色栅栏门。

黑色的大门因为历时悠久又亲历过一场地震，已有些斑驳，伴随着门内传来的肉体撞击硬物的闷声和不太清晰的叫骂，显出一丝诡谲。

三楼本来是高二的教室，也就是现在的新高三，在放假前就搬到了高三校区。而新高二开学时间比新高一晚两天，所以按理这一层应没有人才对。

坂田银时犹豫一瞬后，往露台方向走去。  
刚刚传来的声音...明显是有人在打架吧。他揉了揉自己的天然卷，有些无奈。  
还不是答应了帮那个老女人要管理学校秩序，不然谁想管这些闲事啊！

坂田银时轻轻推开了露台门。  
...然后撞上了一双灰蓝色的眼睛。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
土方十四郎觉得自己真他妈点背透了。

前几天在回家路上才被几个白痴缠上过，虽然最后好好地揍了他们一顿，但自己也不免有些负伤。  
...谁能想到才刚开学又来了一群啊！这他妈是什么无限设定啊！打完又来是有什么隐藏复活点吗靠！

忍不住疯狂吐槽的土方十四郎闪身躲过了迎面来的一拳。还没有恢复好的他不敢贸然出手，否则如果被这群人察觉的话就更难摆脱了。  
该死的...谁能想到这群混混有胆子追到学校里来。土方十四郎揉了揉手腕，之前的伤口在背后隐隐作痛。天台不大，想逃跑估计不太可能，想到这里的土方十四郎抬起头望向了门的方向。

...  
然后看到了一个鬼鬼祟祟露出一半的银色卷毛在望着他。  
银色卷毛开口。

“同学，需要帮助吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

坂田银时说完那句惊世发言后便大步迈了进来，顺便悄悄打量着那个被一群混混围着的穿着银魂中学校服的男生。

男生似乎也被他吓了一跳，微张着唇，漂亮的蓝色眼睛看向他，似乎也有些不解。漂亮的黑发梳成一束简单的马尾，大概因为方才的打斗而有些乱。白色校服上蹭上了不显眼的墙灰，男生抬起细白的手臂，擦了擦脸上的灰尘。

...该死，长得真好看啊。  
坂田银时有点不服。  
老子要是直发肯定比他帅多了好吧！不对，现在也比他帅！

土方看着这个天然卷向自己走来，眼底几度变换然后被一把拉到他身后。

“喂喂，你们这么多人欺负一个也太不够意思了吧”  
混混一脸懵逼。  
”你他妈又是谁啊！管什么闲事！“

坂田银时轻轻抬了抬嘴角，有些不屑。他没再回话，而是干脆利落地抬起手臂打了过去。

混混本就想趁土方开学整他一顿，让他在新同学面前没面子，谁想到来了个这么能打的，自己倒是被打的七零八落，于是没再找茬就跑了。

坂田银时这才回头看身后的黑发男生。  
...土方正靠着墙看好戏，见银时转过来，便笑着拍了拍他肩膀说“谢了同学”然后转身想溜掉。

“...喂喂！”银时一把拉住他，“你怎么就想溜掉啊！不准备报答一下我吗救命恩人吗！”

“...你想我怎么报答？”  
“...”  
坂田银时，一个顺风顺水长大的多金富二代，虽然感谢家里从小对他的防绑架训练让他有远远超出同龄人的身手，但是出门有保镖，自己早熟也不爱瞎惹事，所以像这种打群架或者帮别人打群架的事情还是第一次。  
他只是看到土方想离开后有些不爽，所以下意识拉住了对方。毕竟做了这种好人好事之后该怎么发展他也没有经验啊！

看着土方有些不耐的神情，坂田银时灵光一闪。  
“那啥...那你帮我写作业吧！”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
高一A班的教室，最后一排最靠里面的座位上，并排埋着两个奋笔疾书的脑袋。

“天然卷你胆子也太大了吧？！一门作业都不写？你看你一会不得被老师打个半死！”  
“不是天然卷是银时啦！所以我不是说了吗！是假发他们不好啦！借了阿银的作业还弄丢了，阿银也很烦恼的啊！”

土方无语，手上动作不停。  
谁能想到他这个优等生竟然沦落到帮别人抄作业的地步。谁让 这个白痴确实帮了他的忙呢。而且他们俩竟然是一个班的，真是奇妙的缘分。  
土方想着方才情景，白皙的脸上有些微红。  
..那个天然卷打架的样子有一点帅啊。

“想什么呢多串”坂田银时一个暴栗打在土方头上“赶紧写完一会说不定还能去吃饭啊！”  
。  
艹，谁他妈又是多串。

 

夏日的余温透过身侧的桌子打进来，阳光透过树叶洒在桌上落下一圈圈光晕。  
炎热即将结束，四季轮回，又是新的重生。


	3. Chapter 3

在来到银魂中学以前，土方是在A市一个普通中学读完初中的。

银魂中学学生非富即贵，但是，很遗憾，他并不属于这个范畴内。

不，准确的说土方家确实很有钱，当代的掌门甚至还经常捐助慈善机构和穷困大学生，因而经常上报道，还被誉为“当代少见的良心企业家”。土方看着这些报道，嘴角勉强扬了扬。  
要是让这些媒体和公众知道，土方家的私生子连上高中的资格都是自己求来的，是不是会笑掉大牙？

土方家族现在当家，也就是土方十四郎的父亲，虽然年轻时放荡不羁，但是除去正房所生一子外，从未搞出过其他花边新闻。  
除了...  
除了土方十四郎。“唯一的私生子，土方家族的丑闻，必须被掩盖的真相“。

土方并不在意自己的狗血身世，只是在初中毕业后，突然被狗仔发现了自己和土方家的牵连。本来已经要被送出国“进修”了，最后祈求了父亲很久才答应让自己留在了国内。父亲也为了面子，让自己进了这个贵族学校，当然，和土方优异的成绩是分不开的。

 

所以，其实本来对于坂田银时这种养尊处优的豪门大少爷，土方十四郎本来应该是看不上也不想招惹的，就算因为某些不可抗事件而有了牵连，现在的自己也应该跟他保持距离，老老实实降低存在感。

 

...而不是现在天天和他一起上下学，还蹲在天台一起吃盒饭。

“我说多串啊，你吃个饭怎么还在发呆呢，你看你长这么高还这么瘦，难怪打不赢别人啊。”  
坂田银时一边叨叨，一边用手肘顶了下土方，“你看阿银多健康，那就是得胃口好，还要坚持锻炼...”

土方面无表情拿过一瓶蛋黄酱，在银时“这是什么狗粮！”的惊讶声中挤在了自己的盒饭上。

谁叫这个白痴天然卷这么自来熟！

在那天之后，银时借着他们已经是“可以一起抄作业”的朋友的名号做什么都拉着土方一起，打篮球，去食堂，交作业，回寝室...  
是的，宿舍楼按班分，所以他们都在一层楼，只是不同寝而已。

才开学一个月啊，他甚至快习惯了身边老是有个人和自己拌嘴的感觉了！

土方偷偷瞄了眼银时。

蓬松的银色卷毛随意支棱着，一看就是主人懒得打理，但丝毫不损帅气。猩红色的眼睛在阳光下更发耀眼，在不笑的时候显得有一些颓丧和厌世，眼窝深遂，鼻梁高挺，皮肤也是健康的白色。

完全就是所谓言情小说中校草的模样。

前几天和银时一起走的时候，还被女生拦住告白了。虽然看女生的反应是拒绝了，不过还是觉得有一点不爽啊。

土方也不知道自己在不满些什么。  
可能是看到太完美的同性之后产生的嫉妒心吧。他猜。

 

\----------------------------------------------------

午休完后，两人刚回到教室坐下，一个扎着两侧丸子头，带着大大的近视眼镜的橘色头发女孩向着最后一排的位置扑来。  
“银酱！蛋黄酱妖怪！你们又去哪里私会了阿鲁！为什么不带我阿鲁！”  
“...谁去私会了啊！”银时无语的扯了扯嘴角，“说起来啊，神乐，运动会的名单确定了吗？”  
“啊！”神乐恍然想起自己的正事，“我是来通知你们，我给你和蛋黄酱妖怪分别报了跳高和1000米长跑噢！”说着拿过来自己的报名册，“你们要是还有什么想参加的赶紧把自己名字写上！”

土方默默扶额。神乐虽然是一个身材娇小的女生，但是力气却大得惊人，开学第一节体育课把同班的近藤勋同学当成野生大猩猩扔出去学校围墙后一战成名，被众人一致票选成为体育委员。

下下周就是运动会了，但土方并不关心，他真正关心的是运动会后的开学模拟考。

都是高中生了，还想着趁运动会好好放肆两天是不可能的。学校永远比你狡诈，原定运动会是下下周四五，而考试在这之前，结果年级主任硬是用天气当借口把运动会安排在了考试前。这下就只能在运动会期间争分夺秒复习了。

虽然土方在自己初中时就稳居年级前三，但是银魂中学毕竟是全市第一的中学，藏龙卧虎的人也不少，他必须要保证自己成绩依旧稳定才行。开学模拟考则是一个好机会，既可以检测自己开学一月学习成果，还有助于他及时调整学习方案。

唉，学霸也很累啊。土方默默拿出物理书和笔记本，开始做课前准备。

这一边，银时边和神乐聊天，边用余光看土方。看到土方拿出本子后开始总结之前的笔记，偶尔停下，笔在修长的手指之间打着转。  
土方不知道又在思考什么，眼睛转来转去，睫毛还扑闪扑闪像小扇子，让人忍不住想伸手去摸一摸它的弧度。微红的双唇偶尔张合，伸出小巧的舌头，舔了一下上嘴唇。

啊，银时恍惚一下，这家伙嘴巴干了吗。坂田银时不知为何喉咙紧了紧，咳了一下，打断正发表自己对运动会安排看法的神乐，然后将桌上的杯子向左边递过去。

“咳，嗯，看你嘴巴干了，喝点水吧。”银时略不自在地别过土方惊讶的眼光。

“欸，银酱，你为什么知道小十四的嘴巴干了阿鲁，我都没注意阿鲁！”

“...”  
坂田银时想打死这个闺女。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 银时只是单纯颜狗罢了。


End file.
